zombiemasterfandomcom-20200214-history
Shambler
Attributes Description Your traditional zombie movie zombie, it's slow moving and stupid, but it makes up for it with it's powerful punch. You can almost always avoid these unless you have to go somewhere where they are. They are almost never worth shooting at, because they eat up bullets like... like something that eats bullets. They're dirt cheap for the Zombie Master, so don't bother killing them unless you have to. Key note: These guys tear up barricades faster than Chuck Norris, so either barricade well or hope the Zombie Master can't get any of them near you. Strategies Zombie master: BASIC: This unit is the most usefull, believe it or not. Behind its slow movement and weakness hides a powerfull destructive humanoid. Basically, as the zombie master you want to know that the shambler will be your best friend. It only costs 10 resources per unit which is a misery, so "spam" is a good choice for blocking corridors and preventing survivors to reach certain point, or at least, slow them down. You also want to know that they will die. They will die very quickly, and a lot. Yet despite this, don't get frustrated, because the task of the shamblers is mainly blocking, slowing down and destroying barricades, almost never killing or even hurting. If you're playing against a good team of survivors, it will be very rare that they get caught by shamblers. Still, shamblers will be your most used tool. So, a sumary would be: Use shamblers to block corridors, to prevent survivors reaching certain points, to destroy barricades, or as a lure for another thing. ADVANCED: How persistent you are, you're still convinced that shamblers can also be killing machines aren't you? Well, then you aren't exactly wrong. But it requires something more than "spamming" for them to be effective at 100%. Basically, combine shamblers with other type of zombies such as hulks and/or drifters, and their effectiveness will be multiplied. That's mainly because the player (survivor) pays less atention to the shamblers, seeing no danger on them, and focus on killing the other type of zombies (drifters or hulks). But if something goes wrong, and they have to retreat or move, shamblers will be there and finish them off. Shamblers on their own can rarely be rambos. Another advanced tactic is the ambush. Use the ambush command to create ambushes behind doors, corners, walls, etc. everywhere you think the survivor will have to go through. Last but no least, the most commonly used advanced tactic is the shambler wall, which consists in spawning a lot of them and set them on defence mode blocking the door or way the survivors have to go through, while you spawn banshees and drifters to fight the survivors. The survivors will rarely fight your zombies and most commonly will try to break the shambler barrier and get through, and then is when your imagination comes to play, for example, creating a second ambush behind the shambler wall, which would result in half of the human team or more falling down. MASTER: Object kicking ''(also called prop kicking) is one of the two master tactics. It's pretty hard to understand how it works, but basically, you make profit of shamblers barricade kicking hability and use it for your own. For example, a shambler is near a metallic chair and a survivor comes across, then your shambler kicks the chair on his head resulting in insta kill. To do this trick, you must select the shambler/s who will do the job, and when a survivor is on his/their range of view, right click the prop you want to kick on them. If you master this one, you will get some funny frags here and there, including the "WTF" from the "chaired" survivor :P '' Barrel triggering ''is the other master tactic available to you. As like all of the master tactics I'm exposing, this one requires quite a lot of practise. It consists in using the ZM hability "Hidden summon", which summons a single shambler wherever you want, if there are no survivors around; next to a barrel. Then, when a human comes to the area your shambler and barrel are, you order the shambler to kick the barrel, resulting in the barrel exploding and the survivor getting hurt or even die. To multiply the devastating effect of this one, do it when there are 2 or more barrels all together, so it creates a chain reaction and you have more chances to make some human players fly. Sometimes, a barrel held by a survivor gets hit by a shambler and it explodes resulting in the survivor dying with the appropiate message: "Shambler (skull) name of the player". This isn't a tactic at all as it usually happens when you're not commanding your shamblers. Survivors As a survivor, this is the zombie type you will face the most. That is why you have to know that it's the ''only zombie type in the game that has a weak point, which you can strike to kill the monster with only 2 pistol bullets. Figure it out... yes, it's the head. Shoot straight at their heads and you will finish them off as fast as lightning. Also, you will want to prevent a lot of shamblers to regroup themselves, because they're more dangerous when they're in crowds. That's simply because you, individually, can stop 4 or 5 of them before they reach you, but you cannot stop 70. When you see that a considerable number of shamblers is spawning, pop a barrel on them or burn them with a molotov. Do not try to kill them all with your guns, because that would result in ammo wasting, which is what the ZM is looking forward to. Only shoot at those who're blocking your way, and ignore the rest. They're too slow to follow you through all the map. Actually, if you can ignore them all and pass by, do so, and you will have saved a lot of ammo. It will take some practise for you to see how close you can approach one of them without being hit, but once you master that, you will be able to dodge all the shamblers you want, having to kill only those that are critically necessary to. Finally, be really carefull when a shambler is straightly approaching an object such as a chair or a table, because its intention will be kicking it at you, causing severe damage or insta death. When you encounter such a situation, either kill the shambler/s before it/they reach the prop, or take the prop yourself and throw it away so they cannot kick it at you.